Year of Hell Part 2
In the Year of Hell '' |image= |series= |production=40840-177 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Brannon Braga Joe Menosky |director=Mike Vejar |imdbref=tt0709015 |guests=Kurtwood Smith as Annorax, John Loprieno as Obrist, Peter Slutsker as Krenim Commandant and Majel Barrett as Computer Voice |previous_production=Year of Hell Part 1 |next_production=Random Thoughts |episode=VGR S04E09 |airdate=12 November 1997 |previous_release=(VGR) Year of Hell Part 1 (Overall) You Are Cordially Invited |next_release=(VGR) Random Thoughts (Overall) Resurrection |story_date(s)=51425.4 (July 27 – November 29 / March 16, 2374/22nd century) |previous_story= You Are Cordially Invited Year of Hell Part 1 |next_story=Resurrection }} Summary Previously Upon entering an area of space belonging to a species that the Borg know as the Zahl. Voyager encounters a small vessel which begins an unprovoked attack. The ship is a Krenim destroyer, and the captain of the vessel barks an ultimatum at Janeway that Voyager must leave Krenim space or be destroyed. A wave of temporal energy reaches their sector of space, wiping the Zahl race from existence, making the Krenim vessel bigger and more powerful, and reducing Voyager to a severely damaged state. Now aggressive and more arrogant, the Krenim captain tells Janeway that Voyager must submit to the Krenim Imperium and prepare to be boarded. Janeway instead takes advantage of Voyager's speed and escapes. A scan of the region in the new Astrometrics bay provides the answer: Krenim warships dominate this region of space and it will be hard for Voyager to sneak past them. Voyager begins a running battle with many Krenim ships over a period of two months, suffering heavy damages and casualties; during one attack, Seven of Nine uses an unexploded Krenim chroniton torpedo to devise a method of successfully shielding Voyager against the weapons, however the weapon partially explodes, blinding and severely burning Tuvok. This modification also affects the temporal waves in the region, attracting the attention of the Krenim "time ship", the gigantic ship-based temporal weapon that is causing the temporal disruptions. This prompts Krenim scientist Annorax, who had built the ship to cause "temporal incursions" to strengthen the Krenim Imperium, but also caused a plague that kills millions of Krenim, including his wife, to destroy Voyager due to the temporal distortions caused by its shields. The crew manage to escape using the warp drive as Voyager is faster but this causes even more damage to the ship. Janeway is forced to order all but the senior staff to abandon ship, as she and the senior staff remain behind in an attempt to rescue Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris , who are captured by the time ship. Conclusion After a brief interval spent hiding from the time ship in a nebula, Captain Janeway makes an alliance with two species known as the Nihydron and the Mawasi to attack the Krenim time ship. The remaining crew members move to the allied ships while Janeway remains behind alone on Voyager to pilot the heavily damaged ship herself. With the help of a dissatisfied crew member, Chakotay and Paris take the time ship's temporal core offline, rendering it vulnerable to attack, and beam to the nearest allied ship. Even vulnerable and without temporal weaponry, the powerful time ship disables the allied ships. Voyager is badly damaged when one of the ships crashes over the saucer section. Theorizing that the true timeline will be restored if the Krenim ship is destroyed by its own weapon, Janeway orders the fleet to drop their temporal shields and rams Voyager into the time-ship while it is powering up for another temporal incursion. Voyager is destroyed which causes the Krenim time ship's temporal core to destabilize and explode. This erases the time ship from history in a massive temporal incursion thereby resetting the timeline. In the new timeline, Voyager ventures into Krenim space. This time, the captain of the Krenim warship is moderate: He advises Voyager that “this area of space is under dispute” and suggests they avoid it. Janeway remarks to Chakotay that she’s thinking of replicating a bottle of wine for Voyager’s re-dedication ceremony, saying the vintage is a “good year”. In this timeline, Annorax is seen working diligently in his study. His wife enters and asks him to enjoy the day with her. Annorax hesitates for a moment, and then decides that he can “make the time” for her. They leave while his work remains behind on his desk, depicting the calculations for his original alteration of the timeline. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Jenny Veitch on Saturday, November 14, 1998 - 2:37 pm: Why did Annorax keep his bit of his wife`s hair in a temporal shielded pyramid when there is a shield around the ship and when the ship`s shield is deactivated the Pyramid breaks? And why a Pyramid? 1) The temporal shielding on the pyramid was an extra layer of protection. 2) The pyramid broke due to the impact with the floor, after it was knocked of the table, due to the vibrations of the attack on the WeaponShip. 3) Using a pyramid means the inside of the point provides a natural mounting point for the hair. # Nsetzer on Sunday, November 15, 1998 - 6:10 am: Once the temporal shield was down why didn't all the people on board turn to dust (like the hair disappeared)? They hadn’t already been erased from history, whereas Mrs Annorax, whose hair it was, had been! # Johnny Veitch on Saturday, November 21, 1998 - 11:31 am: At one point in the big battle two Nihydron ships are destroyed by what appears to be the time-changing weapon on the WeaponShip. But I thought B`Elanna and Harry prevented this sort of thing from happening by installing temporal shields on the Nihydron ships? Isn`t this the whole purpose of temporal shields? NSetzer on Saturday, November 21, 1998 - 1:19 pm: I believe that the two Nihydron ships phased out of time because the weapon ship had first disabled the temporal shields (reference Annorax's line when they first engage in battle). ' # ''Ed Jefferson (Ejefferson) on Thursday, February 18, 1999 - 12:24 pm: When Janeway gets severe burns that the Doctor can't completely heal, he uses the excuse of no dermal regenerator. I don't like this, as in the DS9 Tech Manual it says that they are standard pieces of equipment in a medical kit (i.e. one the boxes Doctors carry around). Surely they can't have been dumb enough to lose every medical kit! '''The surviving dermal regenerators are either out of power or damaged. # cableface on Friday, October 15, 1999 - 3:12 pm: When Janeway and Kim go through the gas at the beginning of this episode, Doc says that the insides of their lungs were chemically burned.Assuming that they did not take off their gas masks when they ran out of oxygen, this means the gas could filter through the masks. If so, shouldn't it have burned their skin? And done absolutely horrible things to their eyes, which were fully exposed? Chris Thomas on Friday, October 15, 1999 - 9:46 pm: Maybe the gas only affects lung tissue? ' # ''Chris Thomas on Saturday, July 08, 2000 - 3:48 am: If Voyager is so rundown and in desperate need of energy and everything else, why do they keep the Doctor activated? Surely they're better switching him off and asking for the EMH when they really need him? ''Seniram 11:57, February 8, 2018 (UTC)'' It may not be possible to operate the deactivation/reactivation subsystem due to the damage.''' Category:Episodes Category:Voyager